


The modified Dark Mark

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Daddy voldemort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Harry Potter was by Severus Snape, M/M, Modified Dark Marks, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnant Severus Snape, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Neville Longbottom, Shy Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Tom Riddle|Voldemort Adopts Neville Longbottom, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), m-preg, mommy severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: What happened, when Voldemort modified Severus' mark and summoned the Potions Master by accident to his private chambers? Would his lust or his common sense win. And would Severus ever be allowed to leave his Master again - or will Voldemort ensure that the hidden meaning of "left hand" comes to life?





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [MasterOfShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfShadows/gifts).



> A plot bunny dedicated to Beyond Hope^^
> 
> Many thanks to my beta PiffyEQ... thanks for making it possible... ;3
> 
> Inspired by Stories by Komodo_Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After regaining a new body, Marvolo used the modified Dark Mark to summon his Dark Prince to his side. It's overdue to finally claim Severus forever. How will Severus react on the unexpected meeting with his ex-lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Adorable-Mr-Snape-severus-snape-6500639-426-500.jpg (Picture 1 - sexy Severus with a towel)

_**Surprise!** _

 

31st October 1985 – a date that Severus despised, because not only had it cost him his former best friend, Lily Evans, but also the man, who had captured Severus’ heart without even really trying. Severus had cursed so often of the prophecy, Sibyl, and Dumbledore. Why did Marvolo have to believe it and try to thwart it by killing both families? He didn’t know, but his heart still ached.

 

He had never disobeyed Marvolo, no matter how much it hurt him, and being forced by him to go back to Dumbledore – prostrate himself and to offer to spy on the Dark Lord, had been so hard. He hadn’t wanted to, but one glare, and he obeyed. Forcing to betray his brethren, even on Marvolo’s orders, had been something he never would have dreamed to do.

 

He tried so hard to make him forget the prophecy, but Marvolo wouldn’t listen. And now, he had to serve, for the rest of his life, a crazy old coot, who didn’t hesitate to use children as soldiers, lying to the public, and harming magic.

 

The worst had been the constant inspections of his mark – at least twice a month, grabbing his arm brutally and growling because it stayed grey – unnoticeable – destroying any plans of the old coot.

 

Severus had only been safe, or as safe as he could be, because nobody had known how deep Voldemort’s affections for his young Potions Master had been. Otherwise, he didn’t have any illusions about it, that he wouldn’t be teaching at Hogwarts, but would be isolated somewhere to lure the Dark Lord into a trap. Depending on how unlucky he could be at times, they would probably do a medical check-up and discover that he was still a virgin, and that wouldn’t end well!

* * *

 

Not many had known that because of a curse from a shunned crush, _**all male Princes**_ had been born with the ability to bear children. Once upon a time, this had been used to bind the most powerful lines to their family. Really, it wasn’t the fault of his ancestor that the witch didn’t get the hint that he wasn’t interested in her and was even betrothed to another wizard, before she broke into their bedroom and cursed the couple and their families for all time. Even though she had been harshly punished for it, they dealt with the consequences of the curse quite well.

 

All males in the family of the betrothed fell into a kind of heat/rut every 3 months, except if they successfully managed to impregnate their beloved partner. Besides, there were potions and spells to make it easier to endure this curse. While the prince males had been cursed to bear children, that didn’t really ruin their lives either; rather, they had more options by finding the correct partner.

* * *

 

Now he stood in his shower to clean himself up after the latest fiasco that some dunderheads dubbed Potions class – what a bad joke. Those little dunderheads were already too hyped up with the greed for sugary treats at the Halloween feast during dinner. Which meant more exploded cauldrons, as most of those little monsters ignored any instructions and either chatted with their classmates or managed to sabotage their own potions with their inattentiveness.

* * *

 

An unplottable estate in France, inhabited by Lord H.M.S. Slytherin-Peverell or otherwise known as Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - although after using a ritual to regain a new body – even if that required that he had to sacrifice most of his horcruxes – the ring, the diary, the cup, and the locket, which had all been items that his loyal house elves had found for him and brought back to his current hideout.

 

Now having back almost most of his sanity, and a suitable male body modelled after his original body before the horcruxes cost his looks and his sanity – and a majority of his magical power. Why had he ever considered horcruxes when other ways existed to gain immortality?

 

It didn’t matter any longer but now with a new body, that isn’t a day older than 35 years old, and a new name **Hadrian Marvolo Salazar Slytherin-Peverell** , nobody can do anything to him. How fortunate that you can’t be accused of any crimes that you could have done in another body. He will enjoy rubbing it into the face of the old coot as soon as he accepted his seats at the Wizengamot.

 

The Goblins had been helpful, and yes, it hurt a bit to lose the family ring, but he gained so much more: the Lordships of Slytherin & Peverell, and more importantly, access to their fortune that still had been deep within Gringotts. His new documents, filled out by Gringotts, declared him a son of the late Tom Marvolo Riddle jr., who died October 1981, and of a French pureblood woman, who had died in the 1960s, but had been one of Voldemort’s benefactors and declared him her heir, even going as far as granting him enough vials containing her blood to create a new identity.

 

This estate had once belonged to her too, and his wraith had fled to this home after being hit by the rebound curse. Regaining his body had been possible with the help of his most loyal and oldest followers, Abraxas Malfoy, Theodore Nott senior, and Mulciber senior. All of them had sworn an unbreakable vow not to speak with anyone about his rebirth – especially not their offspring.

 

With their help, Marvolo had started to modified the Dark Marks; firstly laying a foundation that none of them could be activated by anyone except himself, after getting his new body. Secondly, after getting a vial of blood from Severus that had been provided by Abraxas, who had seen the brilliant Potions Prodigy as a second son and knew that his Lord had lost his heart and soul to young Severus. Marvolo needed the blood to be able to secretly modify Severus’ mark.

 

He added a component that could only be activated in Parseltongue and would instantly transport Severus to his side – no matter where he was, or how strong or old the wards were at the moment of his summoning.

 

The older generations had their Dark Mark moved to a safe place, on their collar bones, and could switch between the Dark Mark and the crest of the Knights of Walpurgis. The Death Eaters, those who had been thrown into prison, will be losing their marks, a feature he had included into the original ones.

* * *

 

After their capture, Marvolo’s followers had marked Sirius Black with a false dark mark that their Master had given to them for such cases. It would help to disturb the public even more. It wasn’t Marvolo’s problem that most of the light side had forgotten the old ways – and especially the rights and duties of a magical godparent, or even a magical guardian.

 

Sirius Black had vowed on his life, magic, and blood to always be there for the young Potter. Should he break the oath and betray the family, Magic would punish him harshly. Not only would he become insane, but he would lose the ability to wield magic, slowly over time, until his young ward had grown up.

 

Magic knows the truth and can see into the mind and heart of her children. Therefore, it’s not possible for her to make mistakes in that regard. For a magical guardian there exists even stricter rules but, alas, the light side had destroyed all knowledge of this, with disastrous consequences for Magical Britain.

* * *

 

He had denied himself for too long; instead of trying to kill the Potters, to be honest the prophecy had been a godsend, he wanted to get rid of James & Lily Potter for years, as punishment for everything they have done to his beloved Dark Prince.

 

Instead of sending Severus on a spying mission for his cause, he should have hidden him away on this estate while winning the war for him. Who knows how much Severus had to endure under the old coot? His contacts had been good enough that Severus didn’t have to face a trial, but had been known as a spy for the old coot – a camouflage, which Marvolo had informed his true elite, so that they wouldn’t try to harm his beloved prince.

 

However, Marvolo had been quite satisfied, as they got it written and confirmed with an oath of his magic and his life, by the old coot, and signed with a blood quill. Dumbledore had underestimated them once more. This little trick ensured that nobody could ever again claim that Severus had been a Death Eater or a spy for the Dark Side. Such a pity that the old coot is too lazy to study the fine print, something that they had often exploited for their benefit.

 

Now it was time to summon his beloved to his side, it had been so long since he could lose himself in those dark sinful eyes. Marvolo wanted to finally taste him, to claim his elusive shy serpent, and to sink deep into the tight heat while filling him up with his seed.

 

Yes, he wanted a family, and his lovely male bearer will give it to him. The former Dark Lord wanted nothing more than to claim and to spoil his Dark Prince. Severus deserves only the best after all he had to endure at the hand of the muggle brute and the students and professors at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the shower, a huge towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair, a strong power suddenly got a hold on Severus and yanked him away. Stronger than a standard portkey and, within seconds, Severus had vanished from his quarters at Hogwarts and ended up on the bed in an unknown house.

 

A snake-like hissing command surrounded him in magical chains that grabbed the shocked Potions Master and affixed him spread eagle to the bed. A dark chuckle made Severus turn his head, as he hissed in surprise. How could this be? According to the old coot, the dark lord had been dead for the past 4 years.

 

“Severus, finally we meet again, and how lovely you look in that position”, greeted Marvolo.

 

A non-verbal command removed the towel from Severus’ naked and dripping wet body. Marvolo stepped to the bed and sat down beside his chained prisoner, before he stole a kiss from him.

 

“I will claim you tonight, my beloved prince. I have waited too long to allow anyone else have you. Any final words, before I ensure your total submission to me beloved?”, inquired Marvolo, who had already begun to caress Severus’ body during his short speech in Parseltongue. He knew that Severus had a weakness for this language, and had even been willing to teach him the basics, as he felt that Severus had the ability for mastering it, too.

 

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Marvolo used this perfect opportunity to steal a kiss from him, quickly dominating the lithe Slytherin beneath him. Not knowing how or why, the young Potions Master fell once more under Voldemort’s thrall and submitted to his full power. He didn’t even notice that the chains had been vanished and only Marvolo held him up, before he put a pillow under his hips for the optimal access to fulfil his dreams.

 

As if a supernatural power had possessed him, the dark lord kissed, caressed, and made love to his shy serpent, while chanting in the Old Language, in which Severus automatically murmured the correct replies in the same tongue. His eyes closing as he finally submitted to the older Slytherin, wishing that this feeling of being loved and being cared for never ended as Marvolo, with a few powerful thrusts, claimed Severus for all eternity.

 

It seems as if magic and fate had been on their side as Severus never once tried to stop the older man, nor did Marvolo lose himself in his lust and hurt the younger male, while he finally claimed him as it should be. The Mark on their collarbones proved their successful bonding according to the Old Ways, which satisfied the older Slytherin immensely.

* * *

 

After the first round, Marvolo smirked, before rimming his beloved, while his hands eagerly explored every nook and cranny on Severus’ alabaster body. Teasing a few orgasm from the young Potions Master. It was important for Marvolo that Severus enjoyed their first time being together and had no reason to fear him.

 

“Please, stop it, it’s too much.”, cried Severus. But Marvolo knew better, once more pushing into the tight heat of his beloved, aiming for the one spot, that made him see stars, while he snogged him properly, yes, this was real bliss.

 

A bright light filled the bedroom before disappearing into Severus’ belly – a clear sign that Marvolo had successfully impregnated and married his little shy prince.

 

Summoning a butt plug with the crest of the Slytherin-Peverells. He had many new sex toys designed for them by a discrete sex shop producer and even some ordered from the Goblins. They had understood his need to mark his territory and, especially, his young husband. Lubing it with a little spell, he carefully inserted the butt plug inside Severus to keep his seed inside the Potions Master, before magically cleaning themselves and the bed.

 

Snuggling under the covers with Severus in his arms. A last kiss to his temple, and Severus was already asleep – safe and well in Marvolo’s arms. He wouldn’t allow Severus to return to the old coot ever again. Not now, after he had finally claimed him.

* * *

 

It was time to ruin Dumbledore’s reputation with the help of the media. Let’s see how the old coot fruitlessly tries to explain how anyone could vanish without a trace from Hogwarts’ sacred halls and without the knowledge of the old coot or the house elves.

 

Rita Skeeter would love to write about it, while Marvolo enjoyed the time with his beloved husband. But come what may, Severus will never return to Hogwarts – not as long as the old coot is still breathing. That would be much too dangerous. Especially now, that he is pregnant with Marvolo’s heir.

 

Yes, that would be for the best. Marvolo summoned one of his elves; who got a missive for his contact in Azkaban. It was time to dose Sirius Black with a potion that destroyed the last vestiges of his sanity, before forcing him to change into his animagusform and then compelling him to escape to Hogwarts, where he would try to kill Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. He wouldn’t succeed, but it would ruin the light even more, when, somehow, the truth would be known about Sirius Black’s innocence and his youthful crimes, which had been kept under the rug by the old coot.

 

The traitor Karkaroff was dead, killed by a Dementor, before he could name a single Death Eater during his own trial – a tragic accident. His most loyal Death Eaters, who had been imprisoned in Azkaban, had been secretly swapped with lifelike Golems and been brought to a safe house, where mind healers and excellent potions had been used to help them recover from Azkaban. But they weren’t able to leave until Marvolo would allow it.

* * *

 

No, Marvolo wanted to enjoy the honeymoon with his beloved husband. A quick wandless spell made his smile grow, he had successfully impregnated his husband on his first try. It was a good feeling, and come morning, he would enjoy reminding Severus that he belongs to Marvolo, when he wakes him up with a nice blow-job.


	2. A nightly visit of Lady Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Magic intervenes with their honeymoon, leaving a clear warning for Voldemort behind, before ensuring that Neville & Harry will be safe with their new family.

_**A nightly visit of Lady Magic** _

 

During the first night as a bonded couple, Marvolo had a dream where he got visited by Lady Magic, who hadn’t been overly pleased with his behaviour during the last decades, and especially his actions that would result in the infanticide of toddlers.

* * *

 

“ _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ _Jr_ _. - Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin-Peverell, I should kill you directly on the spot, but this would mean taking your unborn child_ _’s_ _sire. And young Severus_ _doesn’t_ _deserve to suffer because of your folly.”, growled the_ _Goddess_ _._

 

“ _And, what do you have in mind instead, my Lady?”, inquired Marvolo politely._

 

“ _Because of your actions_ _,_ _two innocent toddlers have lost their parents and ended up in abusive homes. They deserve better. I will deliver them to your estate, and you and your partner will blood-adopt them and raise them like your own. Don’t worry, I have already ensured that Severus will not_ _hold_ _a grudge against them because of anything their biological parents have or have not done. Instead, he will love them like his own. You will ensure that they will grow up loved and in accordance_ _with_ _the_ _Old Ways_ _.”, replied Lady Magic._

 

“ _What if I fail – or refuse, my lady?”, asked Tom warily._

 

“ _You wouldn’t do that Tommy boy. Refuse my demand, and I’ll hide your husband and your offspring for the rest of their natural lives, far away from this place, and ensuring_ _that they will never remember any of you, while still_ _raising_ _both boys, as well. Let’s not forget that it would be quite easy to fall in love with someone that I have chosen.”, smirked Lady Magic._

 

_ Marvolo paled, he didn’t believe, even for a second, that she wouldn’t do it. The civil war had officially been over, _ _but_ _ he couldn’t risk Severus or their unborn child. _

 

“ _I- I-I’ll d-d-do i-it”, stammered Marvolo. “However, I want your word that should I accept them as my children, that this would void the prophecy and that it will keep my child and my beloved husband safe!”_

 

“ _So mote it be. Magic will transport them to the nursery tomorrow evening. Don’t worry, I have already adjusted the memory of my little_ _favourite_ _and of the little boys. As soon as they_ _arrive_ _in the infirmary, they will only remember that you’re a happy and loving family._ _Prove_ _yourself worthy of my mercy – or lose them all, Marvolo!”, growled Lady Magic before she disappeared again._

* * *

 

Marvolo hugged Severus closer, he needed his warmth after this dream. No, he wouldn’t lose his family. Raising those toddlers would at least ensure that they wouldn’t become his enemies later, he could do it. It would also harm the old coot when he lost his weapons and his spy to Marvolo. 

* * *

 

Lady Magic appeared first in Harry’s cupboard, the little boy shivered under his soiled and wet blanket that still had his initials on it, a sight that tugged on Lady Magic’s heartstrings.

 

“ _My little one.”, she sighed – using her power to clean child and blanket, before taking the weak boy into her arms. “All will be well, I have found a family for you that will love you and_ _allow_ _you to grow and thrive. You will never be alone again.”_

 

_Harry looked up and asked: “Hawwy good boy?”_

 

“ _Yes, my little one, you’re a good boy, and you will never see the Dursleys ever again.”_

 

“ _Pwetty lady”. Murmured the tyke, before falling asleep again._

 

Hecate tucked the little boy in his blanket before transporting him to the nursery in the French estate. Conjuring a little doe and a snake, she placed him into his crib before tucking him in again. Summoning one of the elves of the estate, she gave him instructions and told him that she would return shortly with another child. Both children will be raised as children of the household. The elf nodded and promised to watch over the little boys until the next morning, and then informs his Masters about it.

* * *

 

Lady Magic returns a second time to the Dursleys, and took Dudley away before leaving him in a good orphanage overseas. The little boy didn’t deserve to become a bully, and that would be happening if he continued living with his parents. Realizing that somebody had bound his core, the goddess removed the bindings, before she invisibly brought the overweight toddler to a magical orphanage – for magical, squibs and muggle children, that was located in Toronto, Canada.

 

To avoid that anyone would ever search for Harry, she left a dead, starved golem in the cupboard with a faint trace of the boy’s magic. Let Dumbledore deal with this fall-out, he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of it.

* * *

 

Smiling about her success, she went to the Longbottom estate to retrieve Neville, his favourite blanket, and his plushie. The little Herbology prodigy deserves a loving family, and she would grant him his wish. In his case, she would leave a golem behind, as she considers the possible fall-out. Sooner or later one of those magical tests would kill the boy.

 

It had been almost too easy retrieving Neville and delivering him to the nursery, where  s he laid him down carefully in the crib beside Harry. A light blessing for the children, Severus, and his unborn child, before the goddess disappeared again.

 

She would do anything so that they can settle peacefully in France, and would be keeping an eye on them. Hecate didn’t joke – should Marvolo mess up this second chance, she would remove Severus and the kids far away from him, and ensure that neither he – nor any of his allies would ever be able to find them again.


	3. Where is Professor Snape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts supported once more the true heirs - instead of a certain old coot. Magical Britain learns about Severus' unexplained disappearance. And in France Marvolo had a lot of fun with his confused husband...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special treat for my readers 2 new chapters... - this one contains a bit smut... ;3

It had taken a few hours until anyone at Hogwarts realised that one of the professors was missing. The last potions lesson, where the accident occurred, ended at 3pm – and after getting Poppy’s permission Severus had gone to his quarters to take a shower.

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_ He hated Halloween with a passion. This was the day when he got harassed the worst by Dumbledore. Not only did the old coot always appear at the crack of dawn in his bedroom to brutally check Severus for the dark mark – or any other marks which Voldemort could have left on the Potions Master, but also to make clear, who was in power. _

 

_ Wrestling the lithe Slytherin on the bed, tying his arms to his knees, while he brutally checked him very thoroughly – not once caring for the pain he caused the younger man. Laughing maniacally as he reminds him that shouldn’t he behave, Dumbledore would let Severus’ little snakes suffer for it. _

 

_ Dumbledore enjoys his power over the proud Slytherin and mocked him. Reminding him, when Harry Potter and Severus’ godson would start Hogwarts. So he should carefully consider with whom his true loyalties lay. Should there be any danger that Severus be once more tempted by the dark, the headmaster had no problems using an ancient enslavement ritual on the Potions Master, which would make him a good little pet for Dumbledore and prevent him from ever going against a clear order from the headmaster. _

 

_ Scanning him with dark magic, the old man chuckled about discovering that Severus had still been a virgin and a male bearer, too. Before hissing in his ear that this made him only more valuable for Dumbledore’s plans:  _

 

“ _Tsk, tsk, my dear boy. Do you really believe, that I would never learn your secrets? This is a nice surprise for me. It even increases your worth immensely. Do you know how much money some people are willing to pay, if they can get a virginal male bearer for their personal delight. Be a good little boy, and I will keep your secrets. Defy me, and I will ensure that you will be sold as a sex slave on one of the more hidden auctions in the Ministries of Magic. Or maybe I could hand you over to one of my most loyal, who enjoys to teach Slytherins their rightful place. Never forget, that you’re my property, Severus.”_

 

_ Especially as Dumbledore knew exactly who in the Ministries of Magic enjoys to have fun with a reformed Dark wizard. Heating his family ring, he pressed the seal on Severus’ naked right shoulder, enjoying the hiss of pain from his Potions Master and caressed the fresh still throbbing brand scar. Before he removes the ropes on his hostage and leaves Severus’ quarters. _

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

 

Severus didn’t appear at the Halloween feast, and the elves, who had been sent to his lab and his quarters, returned without finding him or even a trace of his magic. This infuriated the old coot. Nothing had been activated – neither the floo, nor a portkey, which would explain his absence. And a set of fresh clothes still lay on his bed, which made it even more strange that the Professor had vanished without a trace.

 

Too bad for the old coot that Hogwarts itself had destroyed all traces regarding Severus’ unexpected disappearance from his quarters. No matter what he had claimed, neither the castle nor the elves had correctly been bound to Dumbledore. As the sentient castle had always sensed that Dumbledore was evil and would sooner or later destroy the magical world, should he get his wish.

 

Now it had another task to do – protect all students, especially the Slytherins, against Dumbledore’s fury. Hogwarts had  _**never** _ wanted Albus Dumbledore as headmaster, and therefore refused to be completely bound with him. He may not even know it, but Dumbledore would never know all the secrets of Hogwarts and would not be able to control it completely.

 

No, the rightful heirs of Hogwarts could override him anytime, and, thanks to Lady Magic, they had been reunited once more and would be able to lead Britain back to a golden age. The four rightful heirs were – Tom for Slytherin; Harry James Potter for Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom for Hufflepuff – his mother Alice had been the last well-hidden descendant from the original main branch, the Smith family, who claimed to be the heir to Hufflepuff, had only been a cadet branch, but since they had controlled Hufflepuff’s cup, everyone believed them to be the rightful heir, not knowing that they had taken it from its original hiding place in Hufflepuff’s castle. Surprisingly, not many knew it, but the Ravenclaw line had been split long ago in two different, but equal heir lines: the Ladyship of Ravenclaw, that could only be inherited by female heiresses and had been held for centuries by the Lovegoods, and for the patriarchal line – it was none other than the Prince family, or better said – Severus Prince, Lord of Prince and Duke of Ravenclaw.

* * *

 

Marvolo had been awoken during the night, softly caressing Severus’ naked shoulders and hissed, as he found a fresh brand scar on Severus’ right shoulder. In the magical pale light of his wand, it was easy to recognise Dumbledore’s family crest. Marvolo hissed angrily and summoned one of Severus’ brand salves, and his best scar remover from the medical shelf in their bathroom. Tenderly, he rubbed both salves on the injury and conjuring bandages to treat the injury. He could only calm down once nothing was visible any longer.

 

Oh, for this audacity Dumbledore would pay! Nobody had the right to mark his husband permanently. This doesn’t mean that Marvolo would hesitate to spank Severus, should he be naughty or risk his life without any reasons, but that was totally different. That was the duty of a good and very devoted husband.

 

A bit of role play from time to time was always fun – professor student scenario with Marvolo as professor and Severus as his cheeky, naughty student, just to name one of them, helped them to relax and to unwind. Doctor and patient, Damsel in Distress, and Black Knight – it was so worth it, after successfully wrestling Severus into one of Cissy’s dresses.

* * *

 

Dumbledore had excused himself and hurried back to the Headmaster’s office. He hadn’t been able to enter Severus’ quarters. The castle had had enough with his actions and enacted a partial lockdown – Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to enter any part of Slytherin or Ravenclaw with hostile tendencies. But that was only the start – the sentient castle had freed the elves of any form of obeying the old coot – or even punishing themselves for not wanting to do his orders. It had wrestled back a part of the control – no longer would it allow that the students and staff members got influenced by any potions, curses, or even spells in general, which the old coot flung around like candy. It would now backfire on the old coot. Anytime Dumbledore tries something evil, mean, or underhanded, he will be the one who suffers the backlash of his actions. 

 

At the same time, a message appeared to the eldest among Voldemort’s followers: _**“I have been reunited with my beloved. Our bond has been consummated, and he is pregnant with my child. Time to take back what rightfully belongs to us. Let’s end the old coot!”** _

 

Lady Magic smiled, as she saw how tenderly Marvolo cared for his partner. This had been the only reason why she had let him know that Severus had been impregnated by Marvolo’s seed after their first time. Should he prove himself worthy, then he could keep his little family. Should he become a danger once more, then Severus and the three children would be sent to a safe house far away, never remembering Marvolo ever again.

* * *

Freeing both from the covers, a pillow under Severus’ hips for better access, this would allow Marvolo ample time to explore Severus’ body. Maybe he should start with oral exploration, Severus would be the only one for which he would be willing to do it. He would do anything for his beloved Dark Prince. Including burning down the world.

 

Lily Evans was a fool to give up Severus’ love, her loss was his gain, too bad that both are dead. He still couldn’t really remember that night. Had he been sane, he would have probably captured them, and found a way to block their magic for the rest of their natural lives, while mocking them about their gullibility.

 

Too bad that he hadn’t subdued them and turned them into human house elves. The required spells can be found quite easily, and it would have hurt their pride much more, death was much too nice and merciful for them. What had really happened on that night? He didn’t remember it correctly, still, it didn’t really matter, no, it was time to reward his shy little prince for his patience and his loyalty.

* * *

A few quick strokes and Severus’ cock began to harden, much to Marvolo’s delight. He knelt between Severus’ spread legs, simply enjoying the view, before bending down for a first taste. Still delicious, a naughty thought flit through Voldemort’s mind, and he ordered one of their house elves to bring him two bowls – one filled with fresh whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a bowl with ripe strawberries. It was time to enjoy his dessert before Severus woke up.

 

The elves already used to Marvolo’s taste delivered the wished items and went back to their normal duties. Let Masters enjoys themselves, after all, soon they would care for more babies and that made all of them quite happy.

 

Decorating Severus’ weeping cock with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and the ripe strawberries, before cleaning it twice, as he repeated his actions, the former Dark Lord smirked, before started to suck on his prize. Even asleep his Dark Prince was so responsive to any of Marvolo’s actions, and since Severus seldom found the time to pleasure himself, Marvolo had been quite surprised by the load that shot down his throat. Nevertheless he did swallow it all and smirked as tired onyx eyes stared at him.

 

“You taste delicious Severus. Turn around, let me entertain you.”, grinned Voldemort.

 

Severus shyly shook his head, no, he didn’t want to feel anything else, it was too much for him.

 

Marvolo sighed, before pressing his naked body against the younger man, so that their arousals ground against each other. Knowing just too well that Severus wasn’t used to such stimulation.

 

“Trust me, Sev. It’s good for our baby. And you will be sleeping much better after you have submitted to me again.”, tried Marvolo again to convince his stubborn husband.

 

“B-b-baby? W-Wh-What b-b-baby?” stammered Severus as Voldemort continued his sexual crusade on his young husband.

 

“Our baby, beloved. Lady Magic had told me during a dream. That’s a reason to celebrate, don’t you agree, Sevvy?”, chuckled the former Dark Lord, before he snogged his shocked husband. 

* * *

It was so freeing just to spend time with Severus, and his natural shyness was adorable. They would need a healer for the duration of the pregnancy, but who would be the best option for it? Narcissa – or maybe Madame Apolline Delacour? He didn’t want a male healer touching and prodding his beloved husband. No, it had to be a female healer. Anything else would be unacceptable for his natural jealousy. 

* * *

Rita Skeeter had heard about the unexplained disappearance of a staff member of Hogwarts and wrote one of her usual articles after spying in her beetle form on the professors and students.

 

_Mysterious disappearance at Hogwarts_

 

_ Dear Readers, during the late afternoon of the Halloween feast, one of the professors of Hogwarts – Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House - Severus Snape vanished without a trace. _

 

_ Nobody can say how it happened. The school mediwitch admitted that during the last Potions class an accident happened that covered students and professor in slime and potion residue. Luckily none of the students or the professor got permanently damaged, but the professor preferred his own quarters to get rid of the failed potions. _

 

_ One of the elves even took a photo from his quarters. As you can see nothing is missing, except the professor, and his wand. On his bed lay a fresh set of clothes, and the elves confirmed that the shower had been used between 3.30pm — 4pm, as they had removed the dirty clothes from the hamper and dried the water stains on the floor. _

 

_ How could he be gone without a trace? The floo hadn’t been used – neither is it possible to apparate within Hogwarts without the Headmaster’s permission. A portkey hadn’t been used, nor could anything be found that would help to solve this mystery. _

 

_ The young Potions Master was a dedicated teacher and head of house who wouldn’t have voluntarily left his young charges without further notice. So is this a case of abduction, and should it be true, who had done it? _

 

_ At the same time we have to ask, when this is possible to happen to a well-educated and experienced wizard – vanishing without a trace. How safe are our children? And what role did the Headmaster play? He always claimed to be omnipotent – nothing could happen at Hogwarts without his knowledge? _

 

_ I will not rest until I have solved this mystery. Trust me, my dear Readers, I have never disappointed you, and I do not plan to ever do this to any of you.” _

* * *

Albus Dumbledore screamed in his office as he read this article. How dare she question his power and his knowledge about Hogwarts. He would personally chase his wayward Potions Master, and should he find him, then he would teach him a lesson that the young man would never be able to forget. Nobody defied Albus Dumbledore!


	4. Meeting the children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times with the family

They slept peacefully, sometime during the night, the elves had removed the bowls and the bottle with chocolate sauce, changed the bedding, all without waking the newlywed couple, while the manor and the elves inwardly cheered about their good luck. A happy family would strengthen the bond to the elves, allowing them to increase their own magic and it could even lead to elflings.

 

Having young ones in their care rejuvenated the elves, while at the same times it allows them to ease any pain of their masters. And now they would be able to care not for one Master, but for five Masters. Having been chosen to serve a male bearer was a rare  honour , and none of the elves would ever let him down. They would protect Master Severus, Master Marvolo, and the children with their lives.

* * *

Marvolo woke up early, having slept naked had its advantages, especially as it allowed him to snuggle closer to his beloved Severus. Breathing in his unique scent and planning how he could spoil him next. Yes, that should do quite well, smirked the Dark Lord. A strong sleeping spell would ensure that Severus wouldn’t awaken for the next hour, which allowed Marvolo to carry him to the bath and clean both of them, even relaxing with him in a warm bath.

 

Afterwards , he could order breakfast in bed, slowly waking his partner, and enjoy a relaxed morning in bed. The nasty paperwork could wait a day or two longer. Should you ask him, then Marvolo would reply, he is convinced that the damned parchment can breed and that’s the reason for multiplying so rapidly.

 

He used the spell on his sleeping partner and carefully carried Severus to their warm bath, gods, how he had missed sleeping in the same bed as Severus and hold him close. Lovingly washing Severus, before cleaning himself, and who could blame him for taking his sweet time with washing Severus privates and his stomach, where their child would grow in time. A spell cleaned the tub and warmed towels wrapped around each wizard, allowing Marvolo to carry his still sleeping partner back to their bed without having to fear something could happen to them. 

 

A switching spell clothed them in fresh nightclothes, the bed had already been remade by the house elves, allowing Marvolo to once more enjoy a few more minutes with his husband before tackling the new day.

 

Using a breath-fresh spell on both of them, he smirked, time to wake Severus with a kiss. How he had missed this, just having a good time with his beloved in his arms – no worries, just to be, pure bliss.

 

Severus smirked at his older lover, even if he had to admit that it was only a few years that separated them, instead of decades. Looking up, he couldn’t held back a chuckle – Marvolo’s eyes had changed once more – from the dark chocolate brown that he had inherited, to the ruby red of the backfired ritual all those years ago – now one of the eyes was chocolate brown, while the second one shone a mesmerizing emerald green. It was the exact  colour of the killing curse and resembles Harry’s natural  colour.

* * *

 

The elves having noticed that all family members were awake, had not only begun to serve the breakfast into the Master bedroom, but retrieved the two toddlers to be reunited with their new parents.

 

It seems Lady Magic had given one more blessing – both boys looked like a perfect mixture of their new adoptive parents but kept their original eye colour, which had been adopted on Marvolo’s new natural eye colour.

 

A name change would be for the best, and since Harry didn’t have anything positive to remember from his old name – and the same was true for Neville – new names would be much better for the tykes. It had been decided that Severus would name Neville – and Marvolo would choose a name for Harry –  _**Veridianus Narcissos** _ for Neville – and  _**Kieran Marvolo** _ for Harry found their approval.

* * *

Having had their memories modified by Lady Magic, both toddlers remember only positive things in regards to Severus and Marvolo and cuddle with both dark wizards, while having no problem in dubbing them, Mama and Papa.

 

“Should I tell you a secret?”, asked Marvolo smirking.

 

Both toddlers nodded and crawled toward them, having played on the warded bed, much to their delight, with a ball that was decorated with snakes. Thanks to the adoption – both boys could understand and speak Parseltongue easily, exactly as their parents. It shouldn’t be a surprise that this had been one of the reasons why Marvolo wasn’t able to take his eyes off Severus all those years ago.

 

“What secret, Papa?”, asked Kieran.

 

“Your mama is expecting a new sibling for you two. Can we trust that you will protect it and help us with the baby, boys?”, inquired Marvolo.

 

“Sure, Papa. We’ll be their protectors.”, agreed the toddlers, as they crawled closer and carefully touched Severus’ stomach.

 

Severus smiled slightly as he helped them to discover where the baby would rest for the next few months. He pressed soft kisses to their tiny hands and carefully cuddled with them, always mindful of the life growing within him.

 

“Maybe you can convince your Mama to wear a dress...”, joked Marvolo.

 

Severus looked up disgruntled and retorted snarkily, “try it – and you will sleep the next month on the couch, Tom!”

* * *

Marvolo gulped, nope, better not to risk it. Severus had, a few years ago, modified a couch, which made any stay on it highly unpleasant. Maybe he would need to grovel a bit, but on the other hand – make-up sex wasn’t something his dark prince would be able to deny him. Not after his long absence. And when it helped him to get back on Severus’ good side, why shouldn’t he use it for his personal benefit?

 

It had found its place in Severus’ study, although he used it normally when he had to work on several time-sensitive potions, to ensure that he would wake up in time to finish them all. But Marvolo didn’t need to know that, even if most of the sheeple believe the  rumours , that the dark lord would only fear Dumbledore, that’s not true. After all, Dumbledore wasn’t present during any meetings and had no problems chewing him out, no matter who was there.

* * *

As the elves returned to take away the remains of breakfast – all 4 slept peacefully and cuddled together on the big bed. The elves smiled and increased the warding on the bed to prevent accidents, before quietly popping away. As long as Masters were happy, they would be happy, too. And being able to care for a family again, increased their own abilities quite a lot. Every one of them vowed to protect the little family with their lives. Nobody would harm them, as long as one of the house elves are still alive.


	5. Dudley’s new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude to see what happens with Dudley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta on the 19th September 2019
> 
> Picture 1: (example for 10-year-old Justin Trudeau in France with his father Pierre, 1982) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ad/Visite_de_Pierre_Elliott_Trudeau_%281%29_%28cropped%29.jpg/1280px-Visite_de_Pierre_Elliott_Trudeau_%281%29_%28cropped%29.jpg

Lady Magic brought Dudley to Quebec, Canada – after freeing his own magic and modifying his memories. Even freed from his past overweight life and the bound magical core, his magic would have been only slightly average, which was the reason why she brought him so far away and cleansed his blood from any connection to the Evans and Dursley family.

 

Working her own magic, Lady Magic ensured that the little toddler had a sunny disposition and got adopted by  Margaret Joan Trudeau née Sinclair, the ex-wife of politician Pierre Trudeau, who had served as 15 th  Prime Minister for Canada.

 

The Trudeau family had been magical for centuries and was well known in both worlds, as most of their sons served their home country as politicians or in the military. She named the little boy  _**Dandelion Phillippe Trudeau** _ .

 

Dandelion was a very happy boy and was loved and, at times, even spoiled by his elder brothers, but he responded well to the early magical education in Canada, and the security that he was loved for being just Dandelion.

 

He grew up into a promising young wizard, who supported the political ambitions of his eldest brother Justin, who became the 23 rd Prime Minister of Canada and, therefore, the political heir of their late father Pierre Trudeau.

 

Since his school days, he had shown a talent for carpentry and for playing ice hockey, which was supported by his family. He helped his brothers in creating the squib by-lines, that would ensure that all squibs had a right to a magical education, as long as no wand was needed, and the right to learn a trade that would be in accordance with their own talents and dreams.

 

From time to time, Lady Magic visits nightly and bless the family, ensuring that nobody with evil intentions would ever found Harry Potter’s cousin.

 

* * *

But while Dudley had a new life, his biological parents got punished not only by the law but also by magic. There was nothing that Lady Magic hated more than the abuse of children – children were precious. Abusing magical children could even result in the creation of obscurials.

 

Her first act had been more or less an act of mercy, that Petunia got turned barren and Vernon sterile, as she knew just too well what horrors can be dealt out to known child abuser from the other inmates, and she didn’t want to risk them having other magical offspring. 

 

Neither of them would be able to feel compassion from their fellow inmates or the civilians outside after their trial was over. Both would be plagued by nightmares, everything that little Harry and Dudley had experienced in their care, without them being able to name either of the children. Always feeling cold, hungry, and an aching body, exactly the same as Harry had felt in their dubious care. And it would only end after they had shown true remorse, which seems at the moment impossible.

 

Watching them, Lady Magic hadn’t been surprised that both had quite soon ended up in seclusion for their own safety, and since Vernon seemed to be the one who didn’t want to learn from his past transgressions, he received the brunt of the punishment, including feeling the need to sleep in a small cupboard, without proper covering or clothing. Petunia had often cried in her sleep for the babies, showing clear fear from being seen as a freak and left on the street, while the normal families would mock her. A fear that had been increased from her past childhood traumata caused by Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore.

 

Unfortunately, this had been the declared goals in one of the documents she had found in one of the old strongholds of Gellert Grindelwald & Albus Dumbledore

 

* * *

_Dear Gellert,_

 

_ I have been now established as the new Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. You do not need to worry, none of those sheeple know that I’m your man and serving as one of numerous sleeper agents in Europe. Soon, our vision will be coming true. _

 

_ Have I ever thank you for freeing my life from  _ _the_ _ taint that was my sister Ariana? As a young Obscurial, she could have been useful, but her stubborn streak prevented our success. Nobody ever suspected that I deliberately led those muggle boys to her. What a pity that they didn’t kill her. _

 

_But it had proven our theories to be correct. I’m trying to become Dippet’s deputy, as it would allow me to lay my hands on the book of names. Even if we have to focus on those orphans, in times of war, their numbers will increase, and who cares how many of them will die for the Greater Good._

 

_ Our followers will quite easily either buy those children or simply abduct them. Nobody cares about orphans, magical or not. Should we need a bigger pool, we could always grab those muggleborns, too. _

 

_ I also have a lead for our vision of becoming Masters of Death. Only 3-4 families could have possibly gotten their hands on some of those  _ _ artefacts _ _. We will be victorious and then nobody and nothing will be able to stop us. _

 

_Always yours,_

 

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

* * *

Lady Magic was fed up with how Albus Dumbledore and his cronies destroyed magick itself, and she would no longer stand for it. This was one of the reasons why she had rescued and reunited the four male Hogwarts heirs. When the time is right, they would deliver her justice to Dumbledore and his cronies and helping Magical Britain to heal and to embrace a new golden age of peace and prosperity.


	6. Shimmering pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore at his worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta on 19th September 2019

In his personal quarters, Dumbledore had taken a box filled with shimmering pearls from a hiding place. He prefers the pearls to other jewelry, as they kept spells and potions for decades, even inside a human body. Forget additions to food and beverages, a harmless little pearl allows Dumbledore to reign Magical Britain as he saw fit.

 

But first, he would ensure that he received Severus’ medical file before planning his revenge. Did the Slytherin really believe he would be able to escape Dumbledore? That was a misconception. He would send out his most ruthless snatchers to find and return the Slytherin to him, before he would teach him a lesson, which would be impossible to forget.

 

* * *

Calling his personal elf  _**D** _ _**iuval** _ , Dumbledore didn’t waste any time. Coldly – with his own elf, he didn’t need to hide his true self – ordering him to bring the medical file of the Potions Master and at the crack of dawn, Poppy to his hidden lab. It was time to modify Poppy into a good little sheeple. He should have done this ages ago, but had always put others first, no more. Poppy would be a good little slave, and help him to change Hogwarts as he saw fit, by dosing all students and staff members with his special potions.

 

“Evil Master had summoned me. How can I help him to succeed?”, inquired the elf – the only descendant of house elves and dark elves, snatched by Dumbledore at the same time as he stole his phoenix. Nobody needed to know that he had been involved in the plot to destroy his family. Credence, aka Aurelius, should have been the most powerful of the four siblings, followed by Ariana and Aberforth, of course this couldn’t come true; therefore, Albus intervened by siphoning the powers of his younger siblings after ensuring that the Lestranges would abduct the newborn Aurelius from their family home.

 

 

Years later, he even managed to snatch Aurelius’ phoenix; an Obscurial didn’t need such a light creature, and he enjoyed ruining the lives of his siblings. Even Gellert had the audacity to prefer the brooding Credence to the flamboyant Albus, and this was  _**unforgivable** _ .

 

Bowing, the elf popped away before returning with the wished file and remarked evil cat-lady Umbridge got promoted again and will soon be in a position of power to fulfil evil Master’s wishes.

 

“Well done, Diuval. You know where I have left my blood samples, bring me the amulet that contains Severus’ blood. We need to hunt down the stubborn boy and ensure that he won’t be able to escape again. It seems we need to start his medical treatment now, before the Dark Side regains more power.”, chuckled Albus, before focusing on Severus’ medical history.

 

The elf nodded and popped away to fetch the items for his master. He may have noticed that Severus smelled different to most wixen but, because of Dumbledore’s orders, he hadn’t been able to share it, yet. An evil gleam in his eyes, made it clear that this secret would soon be discovered and then Diuval can once more nourish from the evil energy that his master will be radiating.

 

“Anything else, master?”, asked the elf.

 

“Indeed, it’s time to fetch our two man-hunters – the werewolf and the grim animagus, and ensure that they will be good docile dogs for our cause, Diuval.”, chuckled the headmaster.

 

“Wolf and Grim are already weakened. Should I knock them out before the pearls are transferred into them, Master? We could also break their minds so that they would be only knowing one task; serving you without protest, evil Master.”, suggested the elf.

 

“I appreciate it, do it. You will replace the grim with a golem, and the same will be done for Lupin, and tonight, you and I, my devious elf, will ensure that our slaves learn their new place and won’t ever be able to defy me ever again.”, smirked Dumbledore.

 

“Master, why bringing back stubborn Potions Master to Hogwarts, when you could keep him secluded on hidden estate? Nobody knows that it is yours, and nobody would hear him should you not wished it?”, inquired the elf.

 

“Yes, that makes a lot of sense. After all, Severus had managed to disappear without a trace from Hogwarts. Better not giving him another chance. But first we need to find him, and then I will enjoy taming him. Fetch my lunch, and ensure that nobody can disturb me.”, agreed Dumbledore.

 

“Yes, Master.”, replied the elf and popped away.

* * *

Studying the medical files, after managed to broken the last protection wards on it, Dumbledore couldn’t believe his eyes – _**male bearer**_ – the Slytherin was a male bearer, and he had dared to keep this knowledge from Dumbledore, for that he will pay.

 

Luckily for Dumbledore, most do not know that his family was the sole descendant of Albion, the Scourge, and that he had all the knowledge about discovering, taming, and last but not least, enslaving male bearers without triggering the magical protection for them, in a well hidden vault on the hidden estate that had been inherited by Dumbledore after the death of his parents. So many ways to ensure that male bearers wouldn’t be able to escape them, but also wouldn’t be able to lose their mind or be bound to anyone they’d be forced to having sex with, on the orders of their master.

 

“Oh, my dear boy, you have no idea what I can do to you if you try to defy me again. I will enjoy putting you in your place, pet. Should it be necessary, then I will personally ensure that your beloved godson will pay for your audacity if you escape my judgement. After my dogs find you, I will bind you to my land as my personal slave, forcing you into serving me forever; bearing the children of those who I have deemed worthy enough. But mostly, you will be finding yourself taking my cock **anytime** I want it, Severus.”, mused Dumbledore 

 

 

“But which ritual would be the best to ensure that you’ll be mine, but still have a free will, which would be useless for you, except to submit to me, your one and only master? After you’ll be back where you belong, as my property, nobody and nothing will be able to stop me from marking you, as I see fit, my dear boy. It will be painful, but most lessons are painful, otherwise, they won’t stick. Although, maybe it’s time to retrieve little Harry so that he will know you intimately, too. The correct ritual would, for a short time, change the boy into a man or a beast as I saw fit, and then the fun will start, while you will be learning the true meaning of horror, my boy. It’s your own fault for trying to escape my guidance and your destiny.”, chuckled the false light lord.

 

Diuval returned with the amulet, that contains Severus’ blood and watched greedily as his master stored it into a warded secret space within his quarters. Standing up, emitting pure evil waves, the elf leaned forward to catch them all, Master was so good to him.

* * *

“Bring me Poppy now. Stun her and ensure that she will be without any clothes on my working table, Diuval. It’s time that our dear Medi witch will learn pure horror.”, ordered Dumbledore.

 

Poppy didn’t stand a chance before Dumbledore’s elf stunned, vanished her clothes, and brought the unconscious witch back to his master. He still hoped that his master would allow him a bit of fun with some of his victims. He couldn’t have enough slaves, and Diuval would enjoy to teach those wixen their true place in Master’s world order.

 

“Good, now go to retrieve the mutt and the wolf – same procedure. It’s time to let them see my true self.” commanded the old coot – the box with shimmering pearls floating in the air, as he woke Poppy.

 

Groaning, Poppy opened her eyes, before cold fear crept up her body.

 

“Ah, Poppy, no need to worry. I just need to ensure that you won’t be able to do anything against my explicit orders. It shouldn’t hurt overly much, but needs must, and it’s better than branding sheeple like you, before the time is ripe.”, grinned Dumbledore.

 

“What is the meaning of this Albus? Let me go. Are you out of your mind!”, screamed the medi witch.

 

A crucio hit her, much more powerful than anything she had ever felt.

 

“Do not defy me, woman. You’re one of my pawns, and if you want to stay unharmed, you won’t defy me again. Or you won’t like what I can do to you, my dear girl.”, growled the old wizard.

 

Poppy gulped, she didn’t like the cold look in his eyes, but it could become even worse. Diuval returned with 2 unconscious wizards, both naked, and got also strapped on the work tables in the hidden room.

* * *

Grinning evilly, Dumbledore summoned 3 pearls from the hidden box and used a spell of his own creation to infuse the pearls deep inside the flesh of his pawns, a few inches above the lungs. Should they try to refuse any order, a final command would set the pearl into motion to pierce the lungs of the victims, which would make them drown in their own blood.

 

“Perfect, now you’re under my control, and it would be better for you to follow my orders, should you want to keep your pathetic lives.”, smirked Dumbledore.

 

Another command conjured a hot branding iron that branded all of them with the family crest of the Dumbledores, before Diuval’s elf magic hid the fresh scars and clothed them again, before Poppy was forced to forget the last hours and would be waking up in her bed, in her usual uniform.

 

The two Marauders would be at Dumbledore’s mercy to prepare them for their mission and for his own brand of punishment. After he had turned them into good little puppets, they would fear him too much to ever try to betray him to anyone else.

* * *

However, unknown to the old coot, Lady Magic had kept a close eye on him. Her first course of action was to render the amulet, that contains Severus’ blood, useless. They wouldn’t be able to find him with that. As a second step, she would send a dream to Severus, so that he would be able to brew a potion that would forever dissolve those pearls without killing the victims, and eroding Dumbledore’s power base.

 

She just hoped that one of her favourites would call for judgement on the old coot so that she could enact her own brand of justice on Albus Dumbledore, the destroyer of magick, before it was too late.

 

 


End file.
